1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for purifying road rainfall runoff.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical system for purifying road runoff water is mainly focused on early rainstorm runoff that is heavily polluted. The early rainstorm runoff is separated from the later rainstorm runoff by diversion. Basic characteristics of urban runoff pollution include that a concentration of pollutant in the early runoff is higher than that in the later runoff, so that it is one of the main strategies for controlling the pollution in the urban rainfall runoff to intercept the early runoff. Concentrations of COD and suspended substances (SS) in the early rainstorm runoff of the urban road are higher than that in other underlying surfaces, so that urban roads are the main origin of suspended solids and organic pollutants compared to building roofs. This presents much opportunity for improvement in this technological area.